


No Idea

by AudreyInTheUniverse



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Damian is the oldest, Fluff, Gay Dick Grayson, M/M, Older Jason Todd, Reverse Age Robins, reverse batfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7809223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyInTheUniverse/pseuds/AudreyInTheUniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Waynes have to escort the hostess's daughters to a gala, Dick accidentally lets it slip he'd rather take the brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Idea

All the robins were seated around the tv. Jason was sprawled over Tim who was pinching his ribs, it had been an ongoing war all night. Dick, the baby of their family, was snuggled up against Damian’s side, who tried to seem annoyed at the youngest’s actions but the brothers knew better. Terry was on the end of the couch, taking up the majority of the space as he snored, nearly drowning out the tv. Dick was about to follow Terry into slumber until Bruce strode into the room, letter in hand, and blocked the Tv.

Jason and Tim grumbled before collecting themselves at Bruce’s pointed look.

“The Domestic Violence Charity Gala is in a few days, but of course you remembered,” Bruce sighed, “Obviously I’m ready to donate, but the Lady who’s hosting this, Mrs.Blake, wants you guys to escort her little sister and her children.”

Bruce’s whole audience of robins let out groans while Damian just glared at the letter in Bruce’s hand and Terry continued to snore.

Bruce spent the next thirty minutes showing his sons pictures of their dates.

When it came to Dick he simply nodded, shifting uncomfortably. “Hah! My date is cuter than Tim’s!” Jason teased.

Tim huffed, crossing his arms over his chest since he was unable to disagree, “Well at least I’m not stuck with Dick’s date! There isn’t a single picture of her her butt isn’t in.”

Dick couldn’t help his laugh, (it was totally a manly chuckle not at all a giggle), “Yeah I’d definitely rather go out with her brother, he’s really cute,” he admitted with a wistful sigh.

Dick sat up straight, eyes wide as he realised what he had just said. He felt himself flush as all his brothers and father stared at him, even Terry was watching him confusedly from the couch. “I- uh I mean uh totally joking,” Dick stuttered out, laughing nervously, “no homo right?”

Tim rolled his eyes going over to wrap an arm around Dick who was looking at his feet knowing he had screwed up. Bruce was watching him intently and Damian’s expression had softened significantly.

Jason came back in from the kitchen, hesitating at the silence. “What happened,” he asked slowly, inching over to Dick’s other side.

Bruce sighed, “Dick, we, your family, will always love you, no matter what.”

Jason frowned, still confused, “I still have no idea what’s going on.”

Damian shot him a glare over Dick’s head, before focusing on his little brother again, “I- er, Grayson, it doesn’t matter if you’re gay,” Damian said uncertainly, not knowing exactly how to comfort his brother. Jason mouthed a silent oh at Damian.

Dick looked up at all their faces, biting his lip, “So you guys don’t care? You don’t think it’s weird? Or that I’m less of a hero?”

Jason shook his head, “Kiddo, I think, as vigilantes we come across weirder things than love, besides we take so much crap from the rest of the world the least we deserve is loving who we want.”

“Thanks guys,” Dick said, beaming at them as he gave them each a hug, always being the most tactile of them all.

“We can paint a rainbow on your cape if you want,” Terry offered making Dick giggle as they all created a cuddle pile on the couch, giving in to Dick’s demands for a puppy pile.

____

Dick grinned at his date who was bright red and nearly vibrating with nervousness, partly due to the fact that this was their first date, and partly due to the multitude of batglares he was receiving from Dick’s family,

“Relax Wally, you look really nice,” Dick reassured him. Wally smiled down at his date who was now blushing hard enough to match Wally’s hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos or comments on the way out! :) Comments are like magical rainbow Batmen.


End file.
